


Just A Game

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This is just a fucking game to you.” Niall admitted lowly, shutting his eyes. “So why do you care?” He wrapped his arms around himself as the only sound he heard was the soft drip-drip-drip of water from his hair until he was forcefully spun around and shoved back into the wall again and Harry’s eyes were on fire.  “‘Just a game?’” Harry hissed low, leaning in.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> first story! hope you enjoy :D

He dropped his muddy clothes by the front door so as not to trek dirt through the whole house before he headed into the shower and, though he knew he was alone, he still flushed and covered himself once he dropped his boxers onto the floor. He stepped into the tub and turned on the shower to a soothing hot, tilting his head down into the shower spray. He waited until his head was drenched, his eyes were squeezed shut, and he was gasping around the stream before he ruffled his hair to shake excess water from it and he stood up straight again. Suddenly, Niall heard the bathroom door open – or at least he thought he did – and he froze, stiffening up.

“H-hello?” Niall called out, trying to see through the curtains but he couldn’t see anything through the fog and stream smoking up the curtain so he chalked the noise up to his imagination. He could have sworn that he heard the door click shut and the lock turn but again, as he looked towards the curtain, there was nothing. 

Niall turned back to his shower and reached out for the soap slowly when he definitely heard the sound of clothes falling to the floor. He was going to find out what was the cause of the noises. He shifted the curtains aside only to be shoved back into the wall with a hand on his chest. He caught a flash of Harry’s dark green eyes and his curly mop of hair before Harry’s body pressed flush against him and Harry’s mouth roughly claimed his. Niall only had time to let out a muffled grunt of surprise before Harry’s fingers were running through his hair, tugging on it lightly as Harry ran his tongue along Niall’s bottom lip. 

Harry’s free hand grabbed at Niall’s hip, pulling their bare crotches closer together, rocking their hips back and forth, and Niall let out a muffled yip, eyes wide in shock as he scrambled to push Harry away. “Wait, wait!” Niall gasped out when he finally got enough space between him and Harry. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was really embarrassed about being naked in front of Harry but, in retrospect, it really didn’t matter. 

Harry pushed Niall’s hands away, pressing them against the cool, damp tiled wall. “Shut up. I’ve waited long enough.” He whispered before moving back in and kissing Niall. Niall tried not to lose himself in the kiss but Harry’s lips were insistent and a fog descended on his mind. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, cupping his cheeks and lacing his fingers in Harry’s sopping hair. 

Harry ran a hand down Niall’s chest until he tickled the faint hairs below his belly button and he ran his knuckles over the top of Niall cock lightly. Niall jerked against him, biting on his lip to muffle a loud moan before he grabbed at Harry’s arms and dug his nails in. “Wa-wait, Harry.” Niall tried to push Harry off but Harry slammed his hand against the wall beside Niall’s head before he spun him around roughly so Niall’s chest was pressed against the cold surface. 

“I said, shut up.” Harry hissed in Niall’s ear before he slapped a hand against his lower back and Niall gasped sharply. “Bend,” Harry said, dragging his nails down Niall’s back so that it arched before he grabbed Niall’s hips and tugged his lower half away from the wall. Harry’s fingers tapped down Niall’s spine, sliding through the crease of his ass before he pressed one against Niall’s rim, pushing it through with no resistance. 

Niall let out a whimper as Harry pushed it deeper, pressing a second one in just as easily. “Naughty, naughty,” Harry purred as he curled his fingers. “D’you have something you want to tell me about?” 

“N-no,” Niall panted against the wall, but he jutted his hips out as he bent further over. 

“I think you do.” Harry chuckled, twisting his fingers before he reached out his foot to kick off the shower and dragged his fingers out of Niall slowly so that he let out a guttural groan. Harry wrapped his arm around Niall’s waist to tug his back flush to his chest before he palmed at Niall’s cock with slow, long drags in complete torture. 

“F-fine, fuck.” Niall whimpered out as he lost to the urge to buck into Harry’s hand. “‘was horny this morning.” He had woken up so hard that morning after a sultry dream featuring Harry so he had lubed up his fingers and fingered himself until he came, moans muffled in his pillow. He didn’t have to list the reasons why Harry’s fingers slid into him so easily; it was pretty damn obvious. “So what?” 

“You coulda came to me.” Harry said in an awfully serious voice even as he wrapped a hand around Niall’s cock and Niall starting keening as Harry stroked him lightly. 

Niall nudged Harry’s hand away with a whine before he planted his hands into the wall, curling his fingers as he hung his head. “This is just a fucking game to you.” Niall admitted lowly, shutting his eyes. “So why do you care?” He wrapped his arms around himself as the only sound he heard was the soft drip-drip-drip of water from his hair until he was forcefully spun around and shoved back into the wall again and Harry’s eyes were on fire. 

“‘Just a game?’” Harry hissed low, leaning in. “I could fucking slap you right now!” Niall jerked back, completely terrified, but Harry’s eyes softened and he cupped the back of Niall’s head, tugging it closer so he could press their foreheads together. “I’m sorry.” He breathed, letting his eyes slip shut. “This is not a game to me, Niall. I love you.” Niall’s breath hitched as Harry said that but he didn’t have time to speak as Harry continued quickly. “I have for the longest time but you seemed to never see me so I just… I just went after you, regardless of the consequences.” 

“But…” Niall stuttered, heart thumping away harsh in his chest. “You didn’t seem to care.” 

“You didn’t seem to care.” Harry refracted his words, emphasizing the ‘you’ as he stared pointedly at Niall and Niall couldn’t help but burst out in laughter, Harry following quickly after him with low chuckles. Niall leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder as their laughter faded away and Harry wrapped his arms around Niall’s shoulders to hug him close but their cocks bumped together and Niall let out an aborted cry, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Talk later, fuck now.” Harry hummed into the crown of Niall’s hair and Niall barely had the time to gasp before Harry was pushing him into the wall again, grabbing at his waist to haul him up. 

“Wah–,” Niall started but Harry suddenly slid his cock into him, filling him in one swift thrust, and he threw his head back breathlessly. “Fu-u-ck,” Niall gasped, digging his nails into Harry’s back as Harry tugged on his thighs, guiding Niall’s legs to wrap around his waist. 

“Was that too fast?” Harry grunted into Niall’s throat, shifting his hips forward slowly because he just couldn’t stay still. Niall shook his head but panted heavily, scrambling his fingers over Harry’s skin until he could dig them into his shoulder bones. Without waiting for more, Harry pulled his hips back before he pushed forward and Niall arched his back with a choppy moan, digging his nails into Harry’s skin. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Niall mumbled, wrapping his arms further around Harry’s shoulders and digging his heels into Harry’s back until they were as close as they could be and Harry could only thrust shallowly. 

“S’not gonna work like this,” Harry said in a low grunt, still trying to fuck Niall into the wall but the limit on space was really killing him and Niall’s heels were still digging persistently into his back so that he couldn’t pull away. He let out a low curse under his breath. If Niall wanted to be in control, Harry would give him all the control. 

Wrapping his arms underneath Niall’s ass, Harry hauled him off the wall and stumbled out of the tub, sinking down on the toilet lid with something less than grace but it was efficient none the less. Niall’s legs slipped from their position hooked around Harry’s waist to hang limp over his thighs and he let his head drop onto Harry’s shoulder as he felt so, so full with Harry’s cock, buried in him all the way to the hilt. 

“F-fuck, Harry.” Niall keened low in his throat, finally looking up to meet Harry’s eyes and Harry could see that he was fractured inside and the shivers that rocked through him only made him more so. “G-god, Harry, I can’t,” Niall bucked his hips forward a little but he let out a quivering breath, shivering from head to toe again. 

“S’okay, Ni, I’ve got you.” Harry hummed and inwardly glowed as power was restored to him before he caught Niall’s chin gently, tilting his head up before he pressed his mouth to Niall’s just as softly. Harry let Niall take over the kiss because he had bigger plans in mind and he grabbed at Niall’s waist instead. 

Harry clutched hard enough to leave a mark before he lifted Niall off his lap, breath catching in his throat at the drag Niall’s body had around him, trying desperately and futilely to keep him inside. Harry groaned into Niall’s mouth as he let Niall fall back down. Harry started fucking Niall onto his cock and Niall whimpered, and squirmed as he tried to pull free but Harry was holding onto him tight, still bouncing him up and down as he tucked his face into Niall’s neck. 

Niall let out a broken staccato of Harry’s name, toes curling in the air as he started to rock back into Harry’s thrusts, whining through his teeth before he mouthed at Harry’s skin. Niall’s hand scrambled incessantly over Harry’s shoulder as if he was trying to tell him something and Harry pulled from his throat, still dragging him down but spacing out his movements so Niall had time to adjust and catch his breath. 

“God, you feel so good.” Niall slurred out finally, running his hand down Harry’s arm to grab his hand and he guided it to press against his lower back, just above the cleft of his ass. “Feel you… feel you here…” Niall leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder as he cheeks flushed bright but he started grinding down into Harry’s lap, letting out weak moans. 

Harry was about to question him when he felt it against the heel of his palm, the push and pull of his cock buried deep inside of Niall. It was faint, extremely faint, and almost imperceptible but Harry could feel it and he sought out Niall’s mouth hungrily, nipping at his lips with intent. Harry squeezed at Niall’s side twice more before he laced his hands behind Niall’s back, pressing the seam of it against where he could still feel himself. Harry pecked Niall before he pulled away, whispering against his mouth. “Want’cha to ride me, kay?” 

Niall’s breath hitched at the words but he nodded quickly, reaching his hands up to cup Harry’s throat with steady hands. Niall started moving his hips slowly, taking a sharp breath as the head of Harry’s cock nudged against his prostate both on the way up and on the way down. It was an overwhelming feeling and Niall shot a hand down between them to fist around his cock in a desperate attempt to stave off his orgasm. 

Niall knuckled his other hand higher up to knot into Harry’s hair, tugging at his curls as he panted against Harry’s lips and Harry just watched him with fond eyes and a small smile gracing his lips, hand pressing against Niall’s back tightly. Niall leaned his head against Harry’s forehead and glanced down to see his cock seeping precum down the sides, sticky against the top of his fist. “I can’t,” He sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut as he gave into the urge to start wanking himself, each tug driving him closer to the edge. 

Harry caught Niall’s mouth again, never getting enough of his lips and wanting to swallow down all his noises as Niall started to lose all rhythm grinding down in his lap. Niall threw his head back as his mouth fell slack, wide open as a drug out whine poured from his lips and Harry groaned low. Just watching Niall had him cursing under his breath and digging his nails harder into the back of his hands, tensing his feet against the cool tile floor. 

Harry groped at Niall’s back with his left hand, dipping his right hand lower so he could finger at Niall’s rim and where it was tensed around his cock and Niall came with sudden and voracious intensity, striping up his own chest and shaking like a leaf, skin flushing all the way to his toes. He sank down on Harry one last time and Harry let out a guttural moan, clamping his hands to Niall’s thighs and squeezing so tight that Niall’s skin turned stark white again. 

Harry lurched forward and sank his teeth into Niall’s bottom lip, still bucking his hips up a little and Niall just went so tight around him that he could hardly move, could hardly think, could hardly even breathe. All he could do was feel and he felt himself let loose, hips stuttering up once more just so he could be that much deeper inside Niall when he came. Niall leaned forward of his own accord and he caught Harry’s top lip lazily between his own, nuzzling their noses together as he keened in the back of his throat. 

Harry tilted his head up to kiss Niall properly, moaning quiet words against his mouth. “God, you are,” Harry ran his tongue over Niall’s bottom lip, palming down Niall’s stomach and rubbing in his come. “So perfect,” Harry sighed, running his hand back up Niall’s chest so he could thumb over his nipple and Niall shivered under his touch out of oversensitivity. Harry pulled back, so he could meet Niall’s eyes and they were such a thick blue out of lust that Harry nearly got lost in them. “I love you.” Harry admitted honestly and Niall reached up his hands to cup Harry’s cheeks. 

“You really do?” He asked in a quiet voice and, with the hand still wrapped around Niall’s waist, Harry tugged him just a little bit closer. Harry nodded, stroking his fingers along the knobs of Niall’s spine absentmindedly. “I really do.” 

“Good.” Niall leaned forward and kissed Harry with a feather light peck. “I love you too.” Niall blushed a little, less than his skin had been flushed but still, and he averted his eyes coyly but Harry kissed at the corner of his mouth and nudged his nose lightly against Niall’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> would appreciate kudos:)
> 
> love,
> 
> Oline


End file.
